Vienmēr
by WashuNeko
Summary: Kiina joutuu Venäjän kynsiin. Suurella maalla on valtansa alla jo Liettua, Latvia, Viro, Kanada ja Preussi. Kukaan ei auta, sillä muut luulevat heidän hypänneen itse "kommarin" mukaan. Ei varsinaisia parituksia, jotain lievää vain ehkä... :3
1. Prologi

**Fictin nimi: **Vienmēr

**Kirjoittaja: **WashuNeko

**Ikäsuositus ja varoitukset: **Kyllä se sen k-15 ylittää. Väkivaltaa, kidutusta, sotaa, verta ja kaikkea enemmän tai vähemmän muuta mukavaa... :3

**Paritukset: **Ei varsinaisia parituksia, ehkä hieman lievää Venäjä/Kiina, Kiina/Liettu, Preussi/Kanada, Venäjä/Latvia, Amerikka/Englanti ja monia muita...

**Fictissä esiintyvät hahmot: **Kiina, Venäjä, Liettua, Latvia, Kanada, Preussi, Viro, Englanti, Amerikka, Saksa ja Ranska...

**Hahmot kuuluvat: **Himaruya Hidekaz

**Juoni pähkinänkuoressa: **Kiina joutuu Venäjän kynsiin. Suurella maalla on valtansa alla jo Liettu, Latvia, Viro, Kanada ja Preussi. Kukaan ei auta, sillä muut luulevat heidän hypänneen itse "kommarin" mukaan. Niin Yaokin aluksi ajattelee muista Venäjän talossa asujista, mutta jos hän aikoo selviytyä hänen on opittava luottamaan muihin jotka loppujenlopuksi ovat samassa tilanteessa kuin hän itse.

**A/N: **Tiedän... tiedän... tiedän... Minulla on 101 fanfictiä kesken, mutta en vain voi sille mitään... Sillä kun kirjoitusinspiraatio ja hyvä idea iskevät on vain pakko kirjoittaa X) Joten yrittäkää kestää. Kyllä minä kaikki vedän loppuunasti, joko ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Nooh... Sitten itse tästä fictistä... Tämä taitaa olla taas sitä minun perussettiäni eli jotain todella sadistista mömmöä, josta kukaan ei saa mitään selvää XD Mutta kuitenkin... Kiinan ja Venäjän välille kirjoitetaan aina monissa ficteissä jonkinlainen siirappinen romanssi, mutta tässä ette sellaisesta ikäväkyllä pääse nauttimaan. Hyviä lukuhetkiä :3

**Prologi**

"Päästä irti minusta, sinä... Sinä... Säälit-..." Sanat kuolivat Yaon kurkkuun ennenkuin hän ehti lausua niitä.

Suuren venäläismiehen astuessa sisään muutamaa minuuttia aikaisemmin hän oli tuntenut suunnatonta vihaa ja jopa kapinahenkeä, mutta nyt nuo tuntemukset alkoivat hiljalleen hiipua. Niiden tilalle asettui pelko ja epävarmuus.

Siitä huolimatta Kiina kohtasi hänen käsistään kiinni pitelevän huomattavasti suuremman miehen katseen. Yao joutui kuitenkin kääntämään katseensa takaisin maahan. Hän ei kyennyt katsomaan kauvempaa noihin violetteina hohkaaviin silmiin ja näkemään tuota suorastaan ivallista virnettä.

Kiina yritti vielä kerran riuhtaista itsensä irti toisen miehen otteesta, mutta epäonnistui täysin. Hänen voimansa eivät läheskään riittäneet vastustamaan Venäjää, sillä viimeaikoina käydyt sodat olivat vaatineet veronsa.

Ivan katseli hetken Yaon pyristelyä, mutta riuhtaisi sitten tämän kädet voimakkaasti ylös päin, niin että hentorakenteisen kiinalaismiehen oli pakko seisoa varpaillaan.

"Päästä irti!" Mies protestoi kova äänisesti Venäjän liikettä, sillä hänen ranteisiinsa sattui.

"Hys... Pikku Yao, sinä pidät aivan liikaa meteliä." Suurempi mies sanoi, irrotti toisen kätensä Kiinan ranteista ja vei sen tämän huulille.

"Olet nyt vain hiljaa ja tulet minun mukaani, Da." Ivan lausui hieman lapselliseen sävyyn, tietäen millaisen reaktion nuo sanat saisivat aikaa Yaossa. Vanhemman miehen silmissä hehkuin viha.

"En ikipäivänä tule sinun mukaasi!" Kiina karjui niin lujaa kuin kykeni, päin Venäjän naamaa.

"Voi kyllä sinä tulet, Da." Pidempi mies virkkoi, astui muutaman askeleen eteenpäin ja painoi Yaon suurella voimalla vasten heidän takanaan olevaa seinää. Kiina ähkäisi kivusta, kun hänen selkänsä iski seinään Venäjän painon saattelemana.

"Yao tulee mukaani, Da." Ivan hihitti hänen korvaansa. Vanhempi mies räpytteli hetken tummanruskeita silmiään pidätellen itkua, mutta ei kyennyt siihen vaan pian kyyneleet valuivat pitkin hänen kasvojaan. Pakokauhu valtasi hänet ja hän alkoi rimpuilla rajusti Venäjän otteen alla.

"Ei... Ei...! Olen nähnyt mitä olet tehnyt muille kansoille jotka eivät ole suostuneet vapaaehtoisesti tulemaan sinun kanssasi! Minä en tahdo tulla kanssasi!" Yao huusi.

"Da. Kyllä sinä tahdot." Ivan kuiskasi hänen korvaansa ennenkuin päästi irti ja löi tätä voimakkaasti. Kiina lysähti lattialle tokkuraisena ja hänen nenästään alkoi vuotaa verta. Veri muodosti hitaasti maahan pienen karmiininpunaisen lammikon.

"Minä en tahdo..." Mies kuiskasi hiljaa ennenkuin kaikki pimeni.

-...-...-...-

_A/N: Elän kommenteista, joten ne ovat suotavia... Ja jos uutta lukua ei ala kuulua kahden viikon sisään niin saa tulla potkimaan vauhtia :3_


	2. luku 1

**A/N: **_Tiiieeeedäään... -.-' Olen laiska ja hidas kirjoittaja, vaikka tykkäänkin kirjoittaa X3 Mutta ei kait minulla muuta sanottavaa KOMMWNTOIKAA ja NAUTTIKAA tästä sadistisesta fictin kuvatuksesta :3 Buhahahaa!_

**Luku. 1**

Ensimmäinen asia jonka Kiina tiedosti herätessään oli viiltävä kipu, joka lävisti hänen päänsä. Miehestä tuntui, kuin hänen kallonsa olisi voinut haljeta minä hetkenä hyvänsä kahtia. Yao ynisi hiljaa kivusta ja avasi hitaasti silmänsä.

Huone jonne hänet oli tuotu oli pieni ja hämärä. Huoneen sisustus oli yksinkertainen. Kirjahylly, joka notkui liiasta kirjojen painosta, kokovartalopeili, sekä pieni nurkkaan sijoitettu sänky, jolla Kiina makasi, olivat sen ainoat huonekalut.

Yao nousi hitaasti istumaan ja pyyhkäisi kuivuneen veren pois leuastaan. Hänen ei tarvinnut kahdesti miettiä missä hän oli. Mies kyllä tiesi paikan Venäjän taloksi. Sen oli pakko olla, sillä huone oli hyytävän kylmä – kuin Ivan itse, hyllyn kirjojen selkämyksistä saattoi erottaa outoa vänäläistä mongerrusta ja tutut raskaat askeleet kaikuivat jo käytävässä. Pian ääni kuitenkin lakkasi ja ovenripa vääntyi alas.

Oven narahdellessa auki Kiina peruutti suorastaan vaistomaisesti sängyn perimmäiseennurkkaan. Pian valo tulvi ovesta huoneeseen ja tuon valon keskellä seisoi suuri tumma hahmo. Yao yritti tekeytyä mahdollisimman pieneksi painautumalla seinää vasten. Venäjä astui huoneeseen ja sulki oven perässään. Koko huone kaikui suuren miehen hervottomasta hihityksestä. Kiinan käytös selvästi huvitti häntä.

Ivan asteli sängyn luo edelleen hihitellen ja istuitui. Kiinalaismies joutui pureman huultaan, jotta ei karjuisi päin vangitsijansa naamaa. Vänäjän hihitys ärsytti häntä suuresti. Tässä ei ollut mitään hauskaa.

Suurempi mies kohotti kätensä ja kurotti sillä Yaota kohti.

"Ä-älä koske minuun! S-sinä likainen kommari! Aru." Kiina tiuskaisi hieman änkyttäen ja löi Ivanin käden sivuun, kun tämä oli juuri koskettamaisillaan pienemmän miehen kasvoja.

Venäjä oli harvinaisen ketterä niin suuri kokoiseksi mieheksi. Hän kaappasi Yaon kädet omiinsa ja painoi miehen seinää vasten.

"Jotenkin minusta tuntuu, että tämä käytiin jo läpi eilen, Da?" Suurempi mies sihahti Kiinan korvaan.

"E-ehkä, mutta mitä v-vitun väliä sillä on sinulle kommari? Aru. M-minähän en sinulle alistu!" Yao lausui suuria sanoja takellellen, vaikka hänen ruumiinsa tärisi kauttaaltaan.

"Pikku Yao puhuu hassuja, mutta minä korjaan sen, Da?" Ivan lausui hymyillen ja painoi pienempää miestä yhä suuremmalla voimalla seinää vasten.

"Sinä et korjaa mitään!" Kiina tiuskaisi ja sylkäisi päin Venäjän kasvoja.

Hetkeksi huoneen valtasi lähes hyytävä hiljaisuus. Vain Yaon raskas hengitys kaikui huoneessa.

Ivan irrotti toisen kätensä ja pyyhki kasvojaan – tuo lapsellinen virne oli kadonnut.

Yhdellä vaivattomalla liikkeella suurempi kansakunta paiskasi Kiinan huoneen poikki päin vastakkaista seinää. Hentorakenteinen mies älähti tuskasta hänen selkänsä osuessa seinään ja lysähti sitten lattialle. Ivan asteli hitaasti huoneen poikki ja survoi saappaallaan puolitajuttoman Yaon kalloa.

"Tässä talossa on kaksi sääntöä. Da." Hymy oli palannut hänen kasvoilleen.

"1. Minun sanani on laki. Kaikki tehdään niinkuin minä käsken, silloin kun käsken ja missä käsken. Da?" Venäjä painoi jalallaan pienemmän miehen päätä yhä voimakkaammin vasten lattiaa.

"2. Jokaisesta virheestä rangaistaan. Da." Ivan veti jalkansa pois, polvistui maassa makaavan miehen viereen ja repäisi tämän pään hiuksista ylös. Yaon kasvot olivat veriset ja hän ynisi tuskasta.

"Pikku Yao ymmärsi, Da?"

Kiina tuijotti hetken Venäjän suuriin violetteihin silmiin ja kiristeli hampaitaan, mutta ynähti sitten.

"Kyllä, aru. Minä ymmärsin." Tämän kuullessaan Ivan irrotti otteensa pienemmän miehen ruskeista pitkistä hiuksista – jolloin tämä retkahti takaisin lattialle.

"Hyvä, da."

"Pääsimme viimein yhteisymmärrykseen pikku Yao." Venäjä naurahti ja poistui huoneesta, jättäen Yaon makaamaan yksinn pimeän huoneen lattialle.


	3. luku 2

**Luku 2.**

Sekunteja, minuutteja, tunteja...

Yao ei ollut varma kuinka kauvon hän ehti maata paikallaan lattialla – hänen näkökenttänsä oli utuinen otsasta silmille valuneen veren takia. Eikä miehen tajunnan tasokaan ollut kovin korkealla. Hän valui vähän väliä lähelle tajuttomuutta.

Knok! Knok!

Oveen koputettiin hennosti. Kiina pakotti itsensä vaivalloisesti istumaan ja nosti hitaasti katseensa oveen. Venäjä ei koskaa koputtaisi noin hiljaa tai yleensäkkään ollenkaan, eikä hän ollut kuullut raskaiden saappaiden natinaa käytävästä.

Ripa väännettiin hitaasti alas ja huoneeseen astui hentorakenteinen nuori mies. Hän jätti oven raolleen ja otti muutamia varovaisia askelia Yaota kohti. Mies pyyhkäisi hermostuneesti ruskeita hiuksiaan syrjään kasvoiltaan ja rykäisi selvitelläkseen kurkkuaan.

Kiina tuijotti miestä hiljaa. Hän oli nähnyt tämän ennenkin, tosin Venäjän seurassa.

Venäjän narttu...

Sen nimityksen Yao muisti kuulleensa Amerikan ja muutaman muun maan suusta. Muut nimittivät näin viittä maata, jotka seurasivat aina Ivania ja tekivät kaiken mitä tämä pyysi – Viro, Latvia, Liettua, Kanada ja Preussi. Kiina ei ollut koskaan puhunut heille, mutta oli kuullut huhuja, että nämä olisivat itse lähteneet suuren maan matkaan.

"M-minä olen L-liettua ja t-tuota... I-ivan herra... p-pyysi minua... tuota.. puhdistamaan... teidän h-haavanne..." Mies takelteli, otti vielä muutaman askeleen eteenpäin ja polvistui toisen polvensa varaan Kiinan eteen. Hän kurotti hermostuneesti kätensä Yaon kättä kohti auttaakseen tämän ylös.

"Älä koske minuun, aru!" Kiina tiuskaisi ja yritti huitaista Liettuan käden pois, mutta epäonnistui siinä. Yaon näkökenttä alkoi olla liian sumea ja jokainen liike pahensi hänen huimaustaan yhä enemmän.

Notkahdus!

Kiina ei kyennyt enää pysyttelemään tajuissaan. Kaikki pimeni ja hän kaatui velttona eteenpäin. Viimeinen asia jonka hän kuuli oli Liettuan yllättynyt älähdys, kun hänen kaatuessaan suoraan miehen syliin.

-..-...-

Kiina ynähteli hiljaa kivusta ja palasi hiljalleen tajuihinsa muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin. Hän avasi hitaasti silmänsä ja katseli ympärilleen. Hänet oli nostettu takaisin sängylle ja Liettuakin oli lähtenyt. Yao nousi hitaasti istumaan ja koetti päätään - siihen ei sattunut enää niin paljoo. Veri oli pyyhitty pois ja haavaan oli sivelty jonkinlaista rasvaa – joka haiskahti imelän laventelille. Kiina haparoi istumaan sängyn reunalle ja katseli ovea. Se oli jätetty hieman raolleen – sisään huoneeseen tulvi hento valo. Yao laski jalkansa hitaasti lattialle ja yritti laskea painoaan niiden varaan. Hänen olonsa oli edelleen hutera, eikä seisominen onnistunut täysin ongelmitta. Miehen täytyi keskitty ankarasti pysyäkseen pystössä, mutta siitä huolimatta hän lähti hitaasti kävelemään ovea kohti. Ovella Kiinan eteen avautui pitkä käytävä ja useita ovia.

Jostain kaukaa kantautui astioiden kilinää ja hiljaista hyräilyä. Yao lähti etsimään äänien lähdettä ja hoippui hitaasti pitkin käytävää. Miehen oli välillä pysähdyttävä ja otettava tukea seinästä. Kipu hänen päässään äityi yhä pahemmaksi.

Portaat. Kiina haparoi niitä pitkin vaivalloisesti alas. Nyt hyräily kuului voimakkaammin ja Yao saattoi jopa erottaa sanat.

"Lietuva, Tėvyne mūsų,  
Tu didvyrių žeme,  
Iš praeities Tavo sūnūs  
Te stiprybę semia.

Tegul Tavo vaikai eina  
Vien takais dorybės,  
Tegul dirba Tavo naudai  
Ir žmonių gėrybei.

Tegul saulė Lietuvoj  
Tamsumas prašalina,  
Ir šviesa, ir tiesa  
Mūs žingsnius telydi.

Tegul meilė Lietuvos  
Dega mūsų širdyse,  
Vardan tos Lietuvos  
Vienybė težydi!"

Kiina kurkisti varovasti sisään portaiden vieressä olevasta ovesta.

-..-...-...-

**A/N: **Laulu on liettuan kansallislaulu...

Käännös:

Liettua, rakas kotimaamme,  
Arvollisten sankarien maa,  
Uhkukoot poikasi voimaa ja tarmoa  
Menneisyydestäsi!

Lapsesi aina ylpeästi  
Valitkoot hyveen polut;  
Mikä on sinulle hyväksi ja hyödyksi ihmisille  
Olkoon heidän työnsä tavoitteena!

Aurinko yllä tämän maan  
Hajottakoon kaiken synkän ja pimeän!  
Totuus ja valo kirkkaasti loistaen  
Ohjatkaa aina askelemme!

Rakkautemme synnyinmaahamme  
Säilyköön palavana sydämessämme!  
Tämän maan tähden  
Me pysymme yhdessä.

Käännöksen bongasin wikipediasta joten en ole täysin varma, että onko se oikein.. -.-' Mutta väliäkö tuolla :3


End file.
